Shadowscapes
by When Forever Ends
Summary: Oh, no! It's poetry! Mostly about Zoku and stuff, and some are just thoughts and some arn't really poems, and some are so bad that they dont belong in the poetry section!
1. What's Wrong?

My dear father,

What have you done?

I may have dishonor

But I am your only son

Can you see me?

Bowing here before you?

Can't you hear the words I speak?

I don't know what to do.

Father, you failed me

You used to be my hero

Why won't you help me?

I'm drowning in my sorrow

I'm hunting for an unknown source

Father, you have changed me

I'm now emotionless

I don't know what to be

So why can't you except me

For what I used to be

I'm sorry I'm not perfect

I'll try to find the perfection inside of me

What is this that I feel?

Is it my hate?

Everything is so unreal

I'm hunting for something

Just for you, father

Can you forgive me?

Just a little poem I wrote in two minutes time. Well, more than two minutes but- why should I bother you with this when you can be reviewing? Get to it!


	2. Trust

I know I tend to trust the wrong people

But I want to trust you

I can see through your face of stone

And what I see is true

I can see the sadness

I can see the pain

I don't know what has happened

The boy inside had been slain

You are my enemy

We'll never have any peace

But I see past the stone emotions

The person inside longs to be unleashed

Someday I will do so

Just to see your soul

Something has been taken out of you

And know you aren't as whole

What is this feeling?

I feel for you

I see trust, I see love

Behind your darkened eyes so true

I can only think of ways to help you

When you are near I feel

I don't know what I feel, I just do

Everything seems so real

When you are around

Enemy or not- what I feel

Is what I feel

Nothing will ever change

It's basically Katara thinking about Zoku. Now, let's review and say nice things! Or say bad things! Just review, my kind friends! I like reviews, even if you say hi or good job or I hated it or bye! I have a really bad cold and reviews make me feel better, believe it or not!


	3. shadowscapes

Shadowscapes

A shadowkill

A shadowslain

A hall of people's shadowpains

And shadow hopes

And Shadowfears

And shadows of my shadowtears

Shadowscapes of Shadowdreams

And Shadowtruths that wedge between

What could be

Should be

Can be

Now

When lifted of the must-be's shroud

Ok, now that's done. It can refere to either Aang, the way he felt when he ran away and got trapped in that iceburg, or Zoku, the way he felt when his fater scared him.

Now for the thank you's and stuff.

naruto-is-mine- Thank you! I love cookies! now i should get two!

crimson-flamed river- thanks! i didn't want to act overzealouse, its just that the reviews make me know that people like it or what i need to improve on, so it keeps me going. just so u understand...

So long.


	4. Filled with sorrow

I slowly die

I start to cry

I'm eating away the time

I sit and wait

But the time is late

And still I wait to rhyme

The sun goes down

I sit and frown

I wait for things to change

I follow my only hate

I follow my only fate

It's out of my range

The sun goes down

I sit and frown

I think of tomorrow

I slowly die

I start to cry

Tomorrow is filled with sorrow


	5. Hello, I don't Know

Hello

I don't know

Goodbye

I will die

What is this life we live?

What good does it give?

Why must we die?

Why do people cry?

I can't live with sorrow

I can't live with pain

The only time I feel happy

Is when the darkness rains

Fall into my dark hair

Fall onto my face

Let me dance and have no care

Let me not think of faith

I'll hide behind my mask

No one will ever ask

No one can see my pain

Only I will thank the rain

Now you get to guess who it's about! I'm so evil!

I'm going to write a story about Avatar so the poetry will become rarer. I'll post previews this week, maybe today if I get around to it, but you have to wait until December 1, 2006 until I actually post it unless I turn nice and post it this month. I probably will! Its going to be called… I'll get back to you on that one. Peace out!


End file.
